Gameshow Marathon
A series of seven episodes each modeled after classic American game shows with celebrities playing to earn money for their charity as well as prizes for players at home. Format The players competed in four preliminary rounds, the winners of those rounds sat in what's called "Finalist's Row" and moved on to the semifinals. The four winners played semifinal rounds to determine finalists, who face off for a possible $100,000 for the charity of their choice. In addition, those who entered at CBS.com were eligible to win all cash & prizes earned during each game. A total of $329,352 was awarded to home viewers, out of total offerings of $987,165.48. Celebrities The celebrities who competed were: PAIGE DAVIS, playing for Donate Life KATHY NAJIMY, playing for Girls Best Friend TIM MEADOWS, playing for The Chris Farley Foundation LANCE BASS, playing for Habitat For Humanity's Katrina Relief BRANDE RODERICK, playing for City of Hope LESLIE NIELSEN, playing for "a society in Phoenix for blind children" Games Here are the game shows used with more info located at the pages of the main games. The Price is Right While the basic structure of the game remained intact, only three pricing games (Hole in One, Plinko $100,000, Race Game) were played. In addition, the top two scorers at the Big Wheel went to the Showcase. While not needed, the Double Showcase rule was in play, and in the event of a Double Overbid, the players were instructed to bid again, until there was a winner. Only the Showcase winner's grand total was awarded to a home viewer. In addition, Hole in One's second putt was edited out for time, and due to a correct guess, every non-celebrity audience member earned Plinko's fourth small prize, an MP3 player. Brande Roderick was the winner of this round, earning $54,336 in prizes for a home viewer. Let's Make a Deal There were no major alterations to the format, one deal featuring two civilian contestants competing. No one claimed the Big Deal, worth $87,044.99, so Lance Bass was the winner of this round, earning for a home viewer a $50,990 Lincoln Navigation 4X2. Beat the Clock This was based on the 1950's version. Each player brought along a teammate to assist. Also, all the contestants were kept sequestered backstage so they didn't know what stunt they would play until they played it. Two teams would face the same stunt which was used in the original, those doing it in the fastest times won a prize package and faced off in a Head-To-Head stunt to determine a winner. That person won another prize package (that winner's prizes went to a home viewer), and they then played a Bonus Stunt for a car. Paige Davis won this round, and a total of $67,603 in prizes for a home viewer, including a Chrysler Crossfire SRT-6 Roadster. Note: Kathy tried to take the seat in Finalist's Row away from Paige. Press Your Luck This was an elimination round, the two losers of this game would be eliminated. Again, other than an increased budget, the game remained the same save for the lack of Peter Tomarken and Rod Roddy (whom Rich Fields replaced on Price as well). The cash prizes increased to as much as $10,000, and though not won, the highest prize offered was a Chevy HHR worth $16,990. Kathy Najimy eliminated Tim Meadows & Leslie Nielsen to win $46,267 in cash & prizes for a home viewer. Card Sharks This was the first semifinal round, pitting Brande Roderick against Paige Davis. While the game was visually based on the 1978-1981 version, elements from the 1986-1989 version were also used, such as an audience poll question, & "Change Cards" in the Money Cards. Also, for time purposes, The first game was worth $1,000, increasing by $1,000 per game with the high score winning. In the Money Cards, the winner earned $1,000 for each row, for a maximum of $144,000. The winner also played a car game, in which they had to guess if the actual number of people in the audience poll group who answered a question is higher or lower than 5. Brande Roderick won this round, $10,000 & a $40,445 BMW Z4 Roadster, a total of $50,455 in cash & car for a home viewer. Match Game This was the other semifinal round, pitting Kathy Najimy against Lance Bass. Panel These are the six other celebrities that were featured: George Forman Kathy Griffin Bruce Vilanch Adrianne Curry Adam Carolla Betty White (the only celebrity from the original) The game used the Match Game PM format (three rounds, two Audience Matches), with the Head-To-Head Match played for 50 times the winnings, up to $50,000. Kathy Najimy won this round and indeed won $50,000 for a home viewer. Family Feud This was the final round, pitting Brande Roderick against Kathy Najimy in a standard 300-point game (Single-Single-Single-Double rules) for $100,000 for their charity, and a shot at $50,000 for a home viewer. Both players were on Feud previously (Najimy in 1981, Roderick in 2001), and relevant clips were shown. Kathy Najimy became GSM champion, winning $150,000 for her charity & a home viewer. Trivia This series was considered a run of mini-pilots to test formats to see if they could still work today, this was also shown in both the UK and Germany in order to pitch ideas for game shows. In October 2009, Fremantle, having bought the rights, relaunched Let's Make a Deal with Wayne Brady. Music Main (Series) - Unknown Other show cues by Edd Kalehoff, Sheila Cole, Walt Levinsky, Robert Israel, Ken Bichel and Score Productions. The theme from Press Your Luck was a re-recording and not the original possibly due to tape deterioration despite many copies of the theme online. Beat the Clock and Let's Make a Deal also had remastered music. The other shows used their own respective music. Inventor Based on a format from the United Kingdom entitled Ant and Dec's/Vernon Kay's Gameshow Marathon but with American shows and formats by Mark Goodson, Bill Todman, Stefan Hatos, Monty Hall, and Bill Carruthers. Link Official Site Category:Family Game Category:Celebrity Category:CBS shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Foreign Formats